Certain
by animefanxNaiomix
Summary: [Continuation of: ‘Doubt’] Abarai Renji had always been certain what would happen next. Until he kissed Kurosaki Ichigo, and nothing happened after. RenIchi, oneshot.


Yes, it's been continued. I wanted to do one from Renji's point of view, and well...this is the product my mind came up with!

**Disclaimer: **Hypothetically speaking, I do _own _bleach, I mean, a bottle of the stuff, does that count for the show? (door closes on xNaiomix's nose) OUCH! (whimpers)

_**Pairings: **RenIchi, or RenjixIchigo_

_**Summary:** Continuation of: 'Doubt' Abarai Renji had always been certain what would happen next. Until he kissed Kurosaki Ichigo, and nothing happened after. RenIchi, oneshot._

_**Warnings: **Shounen ai, boyxboy, written in less than an hour, thought up in the middle of my sleep_

Soooo yeah! Here it is!!

* * *

**Certain**

If there was one thing Abarai Renji was proud of, it was how his manners and movements were always brusque, but certain.

He never faltered, either in combat when he'd strike the finishing blow, or when he was explaining details to everyone around him. He always was certain of just what to say or where to cut, I think he believed himself to be the perfect Shinigami.

His life had been fairly simple and in this way until he met Kurosaki Ichigo, who, as we all know, changed everything.

The idiot was doubtful, yet determined. He never would've spoken those two same words in a sentence before he met the substitute Shinigami. He'd shown him a new way to see things.

But it was because of him that Renji, for the first time since he could remember, was doubtful. He never admitted this, not even to himself, yet to the others around him it was painstakingly obvious that something had changed in the fiery fukutaicho of the sixth division.

He had been doubtful before he pressed his lips to Ichigo's, but he had been just as certain when the other answered to his kiss. Now, three days later, he was doubtful again.

The kiss had happened, neither denied it, but they hadn't done anything else after that. Sure, they had been out with their friends a couple of times, but had never gotten the chance to speak privately between themselves.

I mean, Renji loved Rukia like a sister, but if he had to hear one more story about Bunny-taicho of her imaginary fourteenth division who saved Soul Society, he was gonna explode.

Actually, that would be quite an amusing sight to see, but it's too farfetched and exaggerated to ever happen.

The doubt that was gnawing Renji's brain like a dog gnawed a bone, though, was this:

_What now? Where do we go to from here?_

Because, whatever appearance Renji may give on the outside, he respected and loved the stupid strawberry.

He wanted to go in a way to they both got what they wanted. Unfortunately, my plot bunnies have made sure to stick their friends, family or colleagues in between them as often as they can.

Resulting in this: Renji was now locked up in Ichigo's room, which he'd somehow had managed to acquire the key of, and wasn't allowing anyone in.

Smooth move, Renji. That'll probably win you the family's consent to your relationship big time. Although, considering Isshin's mental state, Yuzu's forgiveness and Karin's….er….Karin-ness, they probably don't even know you're there.

Anyway, as the red-head pondered over whatever he and Ichigo had, he wondered if maybe he should ask for help. Help from people who knew Ichigo well enough that they'd tell them just what a kiss might mean for the kid.

Yup, Renji thought as he sat up and opened the window (I thought he would've locked it too, considering he was crashing at the place, albeit nobody knew it yet), I'm a certified genius, someone give me a prize.

Snort.

Oh, I'm sorry, we must continue.

As he began his mission through Karakura town, he thought about the possible candidates to his inquiry. Probably Ichigo's human friends could be of help, and Rukia, too. And fate would have it that he stumbled upon a certain sister of Ichigo's who was coming back home from a soccer match.

"Hey, kid!" he called to her, and immediately noticed her bored eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked back, unfazed.

"Um…'m friend of Ichigo's, and…this girl who has a crush on him asked me to find out what a kiss meant to your brother,"

"…so you were the one smooching with Ichigo the other day at the park?"

And Renji ran. As far away as he could. When he finally collected his wits, he wondered why:

he'd run away from a small girl, when he was a fully grown man

he was incredibly flustered

she didn't have any possible harming weapon

and

he was a Shinigami

Renji sighed. He really didn't understand himself sometimes.

As he resumed his previous quest, he eagerly began to look for Ichigo's friends. Or Rukia. Either would do at the point, as long as he didn't encounter any more of the strawberry's family. Of course, it didn't occur to him, he needed the family's approval.

It was then that he spied Chad, helping some random kitten. Thank god for his great eyesight! Hurrying over, Renji was next to Ichigo's school mate in less than a second.

"Hey! Er…Chad, right?"

Look. Nod.

"Haha, well, see, I needed t' ask ya somethin' 'bout Ichigo, see, since you're his friend and all, how does he feel 'bout kissin'?" Renji's hair and face could barely be distinguished from each other, as they were both flaming red.

"I would not know, perhaps ask Orihime, or Rukia-san," and he was gone. With the kitten too, mind you.

Fine! He'd ask the two girls!

It was then Ishida was unlucky enough to come strolling by, a bag of groceries in his hand. Renji recognized him immediately.

"Hey! You're the Quincy, right?"

Look.

"…"

"Hey, um, would ya happen to know how Ichigo feels about kissin'?"

Glare.

"I do not concern myself with maters as diminutive as those, Abarai-san, now please excuse me as I continue my walk," the Quincy heir continued his way rather coldly, annoyed that his feeding-the-squirrels-of-the-park-time has been interrupted.

"It's not diminu-dimibu-dimino-…ARGH! DAMN YOU, YOU QUINCY!" Renji shouted at the innocent trees. The squirrels Ishida had been feeding were gone since a while ago.

Renji then began walking around the park, in the hopes of meeting someone else that might be of help to him. Rukia turned up about a half hour later, gazing intently at some manga book she was reading.

Honestly, Renji had no idea what was so attracting of it. It wasn't even the real manga, it was fan made for Christ's sake!

"Yo, Rukia!"

"Hmmm? Oh, hi Renji,"

Flips page, reads.

"Yeah, hey…say, ya wouldn't happen to know what would Ichigo feel about a kiss, would ya?"

Silence. Wide eyes. Wait, are those little stars and hearts in her eyes? Oh yes, my friends, Rukia happens to be a great fan of yaoi. She'd been trying to pair up these two for a while now (Ichigo and Renji) but nothing had worked. It seemed God had finally heard her prayer though (kinda ironic, huh? I mean, she _is_ dead…).

"Well, maybe you should give him a French kiss and ask him what he thinks?"

And Renji ran. As far away he cou- OH! Wait a minute, I'm starting to experience déjà vu! Well, the fukutaicho ran again, and hoped he'd never have to endure something like this in his life.

Turning a corner, he spotted Ichigo's other female friend, Ori-something or other, at a shop. Well, one more couldn't hurt, could it? Renji, you might want to consider becoming an Olympic runner in your next reincarnation.

"Yo!"

"Abarai-san! What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking up on everyone, say, how can you tell someone's feelings after a kiss?"

"Well, that's a rather random subject, but I think it's by what they eat after that,"

Blink.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, yes, I think that their feelings are expressed in their chosen dish! For example, if someone asks for just a salad, they didn't enjoy it, a plate of pasta means they thought it romantic, and so on,"

"But…but I wasn't there when he ate again!" exclaimed Renji, angry with himself.

"Oh! So you did kiss Ichigo! Rukia-chan was right!" yes, Orihime also is a yaoi fan girl here too. A closet one though, not an open one like our dear Rukia.

"I, um, I have to go!"

And Renji ran. As far as he- OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

(cough) Let's move on now. Where were we? Ah, yes.

Flabbergasted, moody and dark, Renji returned to his starting point, Ichigo's house. He was bewildered when he found his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, playing with Ichigo's sister, Yuzu.

"T-taicho?" Renji was truly afraid of the answer.

"Hmm? Oh, Abarai-fukutaicho, I was wondering when you'd come by. Have you seen my sister anywhere? I'll be gone for a while and wanted to give her an early birthday present, thank you Yuzu, I'm sure Mr. Snuggles will enjoy the food," Byakuya told the younger girl, as she handed him a packet which he pocketed promptly. Then, he stood up from the mini chair on the mini tea table filled with stuffed toys he'd been sitting at, and gazed at Renji, daring him to say anything.

Needless to say, poor Renji was a complete mess by now. His captain was mad!

"Is there a problem, Abarai-fukutaicho?" his captain's voice drew him out of his reverie. Then, and idea struck him faster than you can say, 'Taicho!'

"Yeah, how do ya figure out what someone feels after a kiss?"

Deep sigh.

"You ask them, Abarai, it is not complicated," burning fire swelled in his chest. Of course! He should've done that from the start!

"Thank you, taicho!" and he was off. Left in the dust, Byakuya wondered if everyone around him was mentally deprived.

Renji had to control himself from whoohooting towards Ichigo's reiatsu. When he arrived, he was pleased to find the kid alone. Crouching behind him, he tip-toed over to the strawberry and grabbed his sides.

Ichigo let out a yelp before falling into the red-heads awaiting arms, and his lips were soon too busy to complain aloud. When they parted, Renji knew it was time.

"Ichigo…what do we do from now on? Where d'you wanna take this?" he asked, ragged breath.

"I don't know…I just know…I wanna be with you," Ichigo's own breathing against his lips, and the tugging he felt pulling him closer forced a grin out of Renji.

"Good, 'cause like this, I can be certain ya'll fill my life with doubts, but I'll never have to ask permission befor ei kiss ya," with a bark of laughter, they both resumed their previous activities, happy to finally hold each other.

They were so enthralled, they didn't see the camera flash, neither did they hear the girlish giggles that followed it (which, oddly enough, sounded like Rukia and Orihime).

* * *

**_Ending Notes:_**

I think the other one came better...but eh (shrugs) it's not like I killed myself writing either of these. I also think I put more of my thoughts and more humor in this one, or maybe it's more angst or confusion...I'm not sure. This won't be continued anymore. I'm leaving it at this, but I might write some other oneshot about this pairing in the near future. I'm gonna type a Naruto oneshot tomorrow, so yeah (shrugs again) I'm not constant, but when I upload, I do it like a maniac, then wait about three or more months, and upload again...at least, that's what I'm told.

Anything else? Oh, yes, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL GIVE YOU MY BLEACH BOTTLE!! ANYTHING!! JUST REVIEW!!

Ok, I'm done now...bye bye XD


End file.
